1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a handle operating mechanism adapted to a circuit breaker which is built in a control center or a sealed switch board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known electric circuit breakers of a type including a toggle type operating member and a rotary or twist type manually engageable handle member connected to the toggle type operating member by an adapting mechanism.
Generally, it is necessary to keep and lock the control center or the sealed switch board under a certain condition in order to prevent dangerous accidents from occurring. Namely, the control center is required to interlock the relationship between the operation of the circuit breaker and the open-close position of the door which covers the circuit breaker. Accordingly, the door cannot open because of the interlocking mentioned above when the circuit breaker, for example, is positioned in the ON state.
Such a prior handle operating mechanism for use with the circuit breaker is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. 3,192,334 issued on June 29, 1965. In this prior art the interlocking mechanism attached to the handle operating means is engaged with a catch provided behind the door by depressing the door, whereby the operation of the handle operating mechanism can be carried out.
However, there are cases of insufficient interlocking which can occur between the operation of the circuit breaker and the door due to depressing the door with too great or too little force because of warping of the door or improper attachment of the door catch. Therefore the interlock mechanism can not be operated under such circumstances. Accordingly, an extensive amount of time for adjustment of the interlock mechanism is required.